Remnants of a Past
by Erkinator
Summary: AU, after the events of OoT. Link remembers nothing of his past, and is living a whole new life as a simple co-owner of an Inn residing in Castle Town. But when a package is ordered to be sent to the King, Link's past becomes ever evident. Zelink.


Yeah, so _very_ brief first chapter, I just wanted to get it out there, and see If my zelink idea is as good as I think it is, haha. So, yeah, I just want to hear some of you guys, see if this is a good, readable fic . If it is, I will for sure keep this updated, try and squeeze in a chapter every week or so. But if not, I'll try and think up a different idea maybe? I'm not sure, I just really want to hear you guys out, and make a good, readable fic . Thank you :D .

oh, and I don't own Zelda, or any of their ideas, etc. etc.

* * *

Chapter 1

Link woke up with the sun shining through his small, square window, a just sign of the morning time. He stirred in his cot, sitting up and leaning on the wall it was set up against. He looked for his brown tunic that he wore almost everyday -with the exception of some weekend days, when he wore his green one- and put them on, covering his exposed, and cold upper body. Yawning, and fighting his still sleepy mind, he walked out through his door, down a spiraling stairway, and into the lobby of a rectangular bar, remnants of a small party from last night still on the floors of the alehouse. He stepped into another door, on his right, and into what seemed an office, housing a rather large man, propped up by his shoulders, slouching over papers and bills, his forehead creasing with the knowledge they withstood. Knowing he wasn't noticed Link quietly tried to open the door back into his room, and maybe sneak a few more hours of sleep in, but slipped on a spilt drink, and hit his knee on the open door. The muscular man looked up, and noticing Link, got up out of his sitting position, cleared his through and said,

"Link my boy! Seems we had a bit of a rough time lastnight. I'll be expecting you to clean this place up, and probably alone too, I have to deliver a package to the Royal family themselves." He finished, smiling.

"Why can't you deliver the package maybe sometime tomorrow? Or even if you must, later on today?" Link argued, rather quickly at that.

"I'm sorry Link, but the King requested I send this too him as soon as I get it. Weird that we, a small Inn would be burdened with sending a package to the King and Queen." The man thought outloud.

"Argon, why don't I take it? It would far more efficient for the both of us; you could get the Bar cleaned in half the time it would take me, and I could deliver that package in no time!" Link desperately pleaded.

Worry creased the older mans face. He was obviously troubled with letting Link out with this package. "Link, I don't know. The king himself re-"

"Argon, please, I've been with you for what? 7 Years now? I'm almost nearing my 18th year, and you _still _can't trust me with even the most diminutive things? I thought that when you gave me the title of co-owner, I would be given more say in the matter of things, but it seems as though I was wrong." Link interjected.

Argon let out a defeated sigh. He walked past Link, out the door, and towards the left, leaving Link inside his office for a few moments.

He came back holding an almost 5 foot tall wooden box, and softly put it on his desk, while also glaring at Link.

"You have so much more say than you think you do Link." The man said, obviously irritated that Link wanted to ditch his job.

He pushed the box toward Link, who took it graciously, smiling.

"Link, listen. If this box is not properly taken care of, or not delivered to the King himself today, than you will never be given any leeway, in any given opportunity. _Ever._ I'm not too sure the King would be too fond of us if we didn't get this delivered either." Argon added, with a chuckle.

"I know, I know. But Argon, trust me, I promise you, I will get this package delivered. Trust me" Link assured, grinning.

Argon only shook his head, shooing Link away with his hands, while sitting back down on his seat, overlooking the large pile of papers on his desk.

Link strode away happily, delighted that he was rid of his chores for the day. He quickly jogged up to his room, grabbing his boots, his old oak quiver and arrows (Just incase), and a bag to put the now heavy package in. He wondered what would be _so _important that the King couldn't wait one day for, but entrusted a lonely Inn with. He shook it off, thinking no more of it. He dashed down the stairs, and out through the chaos that was the lobby of their comfy tavern, and into the cold Autumn air, breathing in the chills, and the sunlight, reveling in the abnormal day that was sure to ensue.


End file.
